The Tomboy
by Robyn of Locksley
Summary: Als einziger Sohn von Malcolm of Locksley führt der junge Robin ein freies und unbeschwertes Leben. Seit frühester Kindheit behütet und verwöhnt, ist aus ihm ein unbändiger Wildfang geworden, der sich keinerlei Vorschriften machen lässt und nur nach seinem eigenen Willen handelt. Sein Vater ist der Verzweiflung nah...


.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

**The Tomboy**

„_Der Ausreißer"_

Teil 01

Autor:

**Robyn of Locksley**

P18-slash

**Inhalt:**

Als einziger Sohn von Malcolm of Locksley führt der junge Robin ein freies und unbeschwertes Leben. Seit frühester Kindheit behütet und verwöhnt, ist aus ihm ein unbändiger Wildfang geworden, der sich keinerlei Vorschriften machen lässt und nur nach seinem eigenen Willen handelt. Sein Vater ist der Verzweiflung nah und ahnt nicht, dass es einen Grund für das trotzige Verhalten seines Sohnes gibt…

**Warnung:**

[Slash] [AU] [OOC] [H/C]

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören der BBC bzw. Tigeraspect und der Inhalt ist frei erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Auch das Pfeilsymbol und die Aufmachung des oben stehenden Vorwortes gehören nicht mir, sondern sind von den Autorinnen vom **Club der Teufelinnen **inspiriert – deren Stories ich übrigens allen, die gerne Slash lesen, nur wärmstens empfehlen kann! ^^

**Danksagung:**

Dieses Kapitel widme ich **Dorni**, die das erste Review zu dieser Geschichte geschrieben hat. Ganz lieben Dank an dich! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin! ^^

.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.

_Sherwood Forest_

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sich der junge Robin of Locksley in das angenehm kühle Wasser des Teiches gleiten und schloss zufrieden die Augen. An einem heißen Sommertag wie diesem war ein erfrischendes Bad eine wahre Wohltat und auch die Hitze war im Schatten des Waldes um einiges erträglicher als in der bedrückenden Enge des väterlichen Anwesens.

Deshalb hatte sich der Vierzehnjährige in aller Frühe davongeschlichen und zu seinem Lieblingsplatzgelaufen, einem kleinen Teich, der tief im Wald auf einer verborgenen Lichtung lag. Dorthin zog er sich oft zurück, um seinen täglichen Lehrstunden zu entgehen und kehrte meistens erst am Abend nach Locksley Manor zurück.

Beim bloßen Gedanken daran, an einem so heißen Tag im Haus eingesperrt zu sein und sich langweilige Reden anhören zu müssen, verzog Robin unwillig das Gesicht. Insgeheim war er dankbar dafür, dass er nicht wie die meisten adligen Kinder von einem Priester, sondern von Thornton, dem Verwalter seines Vaters, unterrichtet wurde. Robin kannte ihn sein ganzes Leben lang und hatte ihm gegenüber auch häufig ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er dem Unterricht immer öfter fernblieb, denn er hatte Thornton wirklich gern.

Aber ganz gleich, wie froh Robin auch war, einen so klugen und belesenen Mann wie ihn unter den Angestellten seines Vaters zu haben, den Lehrstunden selbst konnte er dennoch nichts abgewinnen. Meistens hörte er kaum, was Thornton ihm beizubringen versuchte, sondern starrte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster und sah den Kindern zu, die lachend durch das Dorf tollten.

Der Drang nach Freiheit brannte immer stärker in ihm, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und Zuflucht im Wald suchte.

Hier war er nicht mehr der zukünftige Lord of Locksley, sondern einfach nur Robin, einfach nur er selbst. Warum sollte er sich Tag für Tag endlose Lehren über das Benehmen und die Pflichten eines Lords anhören? Er war noch jung und sein Vater ein starker und gesunder Mann in den besten Jahren. Sicher würden noch viele Jahre vergehen, bis Robin tatsächlich der Herr über die Locksley-Ländereien wurde.

Wozu musste er also diesen unnützen Unterricht über sich ergehen lassen? Viel lieber wollte Robin die Tage hier im Wald verbringen und davon träumen, wie er an der Seite King Richards ins Heilige Land zog, wie er dort einen Sieg nach dem anderen errang, sogar den König selbst unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens rettete und schließlich mit Ruhm bedeckt nach England zurückkehrte.

Ein solches Leben wäre ihm viel lieber, als wie ein Vogel im goldenen Käfig leben zu müssen…

Er seufzte resigniert, lehnte sich im Wasser zurück und gab sich erneut seinen Tagträumen hin.

_Locksley Manor_

Robin ahnte nicht, dass sich sein Vater schon seit längerer Zeit sehr große Sorgen um ihn machte.

Auch an diesem Morgen hatte Malcolm of Locksley wieder einmal vergeblich nach seinem Sohn gesucht, ihn jedoch weder im Anwesen noch in den Ställen oder auf dem Heuboden finden können. Auch die Dienerschaft, die noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen gewesen war, wusste nichts über seinen Verbleib.

Schließlich gab Malcolm seine Suche auf, ließ sich in einen Stuhl vor dem Kamin sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Niemand brauchte ihm zu sagen, wo sich Robin wahrscheinlich gerade herumtrieb, schließlich kam es nicht zum ersten Mal vor, dass er heimlich das Anwesen verlassen hatte, um seinen täglichen Lehrstunden aus dem Weg zu gehen. In letzter Zeit schien ihm alles wichtiger zu sein, als der Unterricht.

Beinah jeden Morgen wartete Thornton vergeblich auf ihn und selbst wenn Robin zum Unterricht erschien, hörte sein Vater nur Klagen über dessen Unaufmerksamkeit.

Auch Malcolm selbst konnte dem Verwalter sein zuweilen resigniertes Kopfschütteln nicht verdenken, fühlte er sich doch selbst immer hilfloser.

Vierzehn Jahre war Robin nun alt, doch anstatt sich allmählich mit dem Ernst des Lebens vertraut zu machen, trieb er sich den ganzen Tag im Wald herum. Er hatte kaum vernünftig lesen und schreiben gelernt, von anderen Dingen ganz zu schweigen und auch seine Manieren ließen mehr als zu wünschen übrig.

Wie sollte sein Sohn jemals die Verantwortung als Lord of Locksley übernehmen, wenn er so gut wie nichts gelernt hatte? Oft genug hatte Malcolm versucht, ihm die Folgen seiner Faulheit und Unvernunft bewusst zu machen, doch weder geduldiges Zureden noch unerbittliche Strenge schienen Robin ändern zu können.

Seufzend gestand er sich ein, dass er zum großen Teil die Schuld an dem verantwortungslosen Verhalten seines Sohnes trug, da er ihn seit dem Tod seiner Mutter wohl weitaus mehr verzogen als erzogen hatte. „Warum soll ich Robin nicht seinen Willen lassen?" hatte er gesagt, wann immer er auf seine Schwäche aufmerksam gemacht worden war. „Ist es nicht schlimm genug, dass der arme Junge keine Mutter mehr hat?"

Robin war kaum sechs Jahre alt gewesen, als seine Mutter an einer schweren Krankheit gestorben war und ihr Verlust hatte den kleinen Jungen beinah noch härter getroffen als seinen Vater. Seit diesem verhängnisvollen Tag hatte Malcolm nur für seinen Sohn gelebt und ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen.

Niemand durfte ihm Vorschriften machen, niemand seine abenteuerlichen Streiche hindern. So war aus Robin mit den Jahren der ungezähmte Wildfang geworden, der sich keiner Regel fügte und nur den eigenen Willen anerkannte.

Zwar hatte Malcolm sich mehr als einmal vorgenommen, ein Machtwort gegen seinen unbändigen Sohn zu sprechen, wenn er Klagen über dessen Benehmen zu hören bekam, doch jedes Mal vergaß er seinen Ärger sofort, wenn er in die vor Abenteuerlust strahlenden Augen seines Sohnes blickte, die ihn so sehr an die seiner verstorbenen Gemahlin erinnerten. Er konnte Robin einfach nicht ernstlich zürnen, war er doch sein Ein und Alles.

Allmählich wurde dem derzeitigen Lord of Locksley jedoch bewusst, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, seinem Sohn alle Freiheiten zu lassen, denn seine allzu große Nachsicht stachelte Robin immer wieder von neuem zu Trotz und Ungehorsam an.

Beinah noch schlimmer war, dass es für den heranwachsenden Jungen inzwischen selbstverständlich geworden war, dass man ihm in allem seinen Willen ließ. Würde er jemals lernen, sich dem Willen eines anderen zu beugen?

So sehr Malcolm seinen Sohn auch liebte, der Gedanke, dass er mit seinem ungestümen und trotzigen Wesen eines Tages für die Menschen von Locksley verantwortlich sein sollte, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Aber wie sollte er ihn nur zur Vernunft bringen?

_Sherwood Forest_

Robin blieb noch lange auf der Lichtung und verschwendete kaum einen Gedanken an seinen Vater oder die Sorgen, die diesen quälten. Nachdem er sein Bad beendet hatte, legte er sich in das weiche, duftende Gras und ließ sich von der Sonne trocknen.

Am liebsten wäre er für immer im Wald geblieben, weit entfernt von allen lästigen Pflichten und vor allem von der Strafpredigt seines Vaters, die ihm bei seiner Rückkehr ohne Zweifel bevorstand. Wirkliche Angst empfand der Blondschopf jedoch nicht, kannte er seinen Vater doch zu gut. Zwar stand er jedes Mal mit reumütig gesenktem Kopf da und hörte sich an, was sein Vater ihm zu sagen hatte, aber bislang war es stets bei einer Moralpredigt geblieben.

Bekam er tatsächlich einmal eine Strafe angedroht, genügten eine zerknirscht klingende Entschuldigung und ein treuherziger Blick, um seinen Vater wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen. So war es immer gewesen und so würde es auch dieses Mal wieder sein.

Trotzdem verstand der Blondschopf seinen Vater einfach nicht. Warum wollte er seinem einzigen Kind das Leben bereits so früh unnütz verbittern? Konnte er denn nicht verstehen, dass Robin seine Freiheit genießen wollte, bevor ihm die Bürde der Verantwortung auferlegt wurde?

_Seine Mutter hätte ihn verstanden…_

Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen Traurigkeit und Schwermut in Robin auf. Acht Jahre waren seit ihrem Tod vergangen, doch obwohl er damals noch ein kleiner Junge war, erinnerte er sich noch immer an jenen tragischen Tag, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Seither war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht an seine Mutter gedacht und sie nicht vermisst hatte. Ihr Verlust schmerzte Robin noch immer sehr und ließ ihn auch nach all den Jahren des Nachts noch manches Mal heimliche, bittere Tränen weinen.

Zwar konnte der Blondschopf nicht abstreiten, dass sich sein Vater alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, damit es seinem Kind an nichts fehlte, aber seine Mutter konnte er einfach nicht ersetzen, ihn nicht über ihren Verlust hinwegtrösten. Deshalb flüchtete Robin bei jeder Gelegenheit in den Wald, wo er sich geborgen fühlte und seinen Kummer zumindest für eine Weile hinter sich lassen konnte.

Im Stillen sehnte er sich allzu oft nach einem Menschen, der ihn wirklich verstand, mit dem er all seine Ängste, Träume und Sehnsüchte teilen konnte. Dann würde er sich nicht länger einsam fühlen.

_Gab es irgendwo auf der Welt einen Menschen, der für ihn bestimmt war? An einen Ort, an den er wirklich gehörte?_

.o°O°o. _ .o°O°o..O.o°  
°o.O¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ O.o° °o.O.


End file.
